shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Possession
Possession (憑依) is the process of enhancing a Hime by "equipping" another Hime. To be able to possess a Hime, a minimum of 1 Possession Power is needed. Possession Power (憑依力) Possession Power determines how much bonus stats are given to the possessed Hime. The maximum Possession Power a Hime can have is 30 (35 for Spirit Type and SP Hime, SP MxRare will have 30). You can check the amount of Possession Power on a Hime in the Card List. Possession Power is used solely to enhance the possessed Hime's stats and will not increase the stats of the Hime who owns it. Possession Power can be increased with Brush of Possession (憑依の筆), which is obtained from subjugation at a low rate. Or you may receive a Box of Brush of Possession (see below.) There are currently 3 types of Brush: *Brush of Possession [Tier] (憑依の筆【○○種】) These can only be used on the specified Tier(basic/elite/etc..). *Brush of Possession [Type] (憑依の筆【刀/斧/槍/弓/術/回】) These can only be used on the specified Type(sword/axe/etc..). *Brush of Possession All (憑依の筆【全】) These can be used on any Hime. Brush of Possession Tier are dropped from the following Subjugation at a low rate: *Sculptor Mountain (仏師の小山) Basic Tier *Foot of Apricot Tree (梅の木の麓) Variant Basic Tier *Forest of Brush Masters (筆師の森) Elite Tier *Foot of Sakura Tree (桜の木の麓) Variant Elite Tier *Foot of Withering Sacred Tree (枯れた神木の麓) Superior Tier *Foot of Yuzu Tree (柚の木の麓) Rare Tier *Big Tree With Burning Marks (焼痕の大樹) Extremely Rare Tier *Forest of Banquet (夜宴の森) Foreign Tier Possession Select the Hime u want to possess in the Card List and click the 憑依 button at the bottom left of the the screen. Next, select the Hime u want use for possession and click the big red 憑依 arrow at the middle of the screen. That's all. To remove the possession, just select either the possessed Hime or the material Hime in the Card List and click 憑依 button. Then just click that big blue 憑依解除 button at the middle of the screen and that will remove the possession. There are no penalties for removing a possession so don't worry. Additional Possession Effect When a Hime with maxed Possession Power is used to possess another Hime, the possessed Hime gains an additional effect along with the stat boost. This additional effect is based on the attack type of the material Hime. *Sword: Damage received from Spear/Bow types reduced by 20% *Axe: Damage against Spear/Bow type increased by 20% *Spear: Damage received from Magic/Recovery types reduced by 20% *Bow: Damage against Magic/Recovery type increased by 20% *Magic: Damage against Sword/Axe type increased by 20% *Recovery: Damage received from Sword/Axe types reduced by 20% This effect can be stacked with Type Advantage/Disadvantage. As an added bonus, the Material Hime will gain the same amount of EXP as the Possessed Hime when she clears a subjugation. Other Notes *Each Hime can only be possessed by 1 other Hime, vice versa. *Material Hime used in possession cannot be put into the Deck. (u can't change her skill as well, weird ._.) *You can still put the Material Hime into the garden. *Percentage increase in stats is based on the Material Hime's total base stats. (Example: A Yuurei with 35 Possession Power and 100HP is used to possess another Hime, the Possessed Hime will gain 35HP.) *Material Hime can hold Magatama, counted towards % stats given to Possessed Hime. *I don't know how many possessions you can do at once. *SP Hime now have 35 Possession Power Cap. (7th Feb 2017) **SP MxRare(Legendary) will still only have 30 Possession Power Cap (following the release of sp tsukuyomi on 13th Dec 2017) Category:Guides